


A Little Too Late...

by SweetTurtle, Tycanthrophy



Series: If We Were In Another World... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, FUCK, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Hot, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Anal Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mention of Erica - Freeform, National Sciles Day, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Protective Scott, Puppy Scott, Puppy Scott McCall, Rough Oral Sex, Sciles, Scott - Freeform, Scott Has a Big Dick, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles - Freeform, Scott and Stiles have sex, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Smut, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles sucks dick, Stiles-centric, Top Scott, fuck yeah smut, so hot, sterek, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTurtle/pseuds/SweetTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hesitates and fails to confess his feelings to Stiles just a little too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Late...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you know where the trapezius is.  
> This is a game me and my friend made up Take Turn Story Time and it was supposed to be Derek Hale and Stiles but I was fucking around and it turned into Sciles... Whoops.  
> Take Turn Story Time = basically each person takes a turn writing sentences/paragraphs and the next person has to write something to follow the story/script. The more the merrier.

Stiles slammed the locker door. Hard. He was done with all this bullshit. He was done with school. He was done with life. He was done with Derek. Wait. Actually no, He wasn’t done with that sourwolf.

 

Stiles face turned into a look of even greater disdain with the thought of Derek circling his mind. He grabbed his bag and headed straight towards the door, although when he opened it, he saw the one person he didn’t want to see right now.

 

Derek. Derek mother fucking Hale. Of course. Why the fuck not. Stiles drolled in his head. He could feel his hazel eyes piercing thru his eyeballs. Fucking pretty boys and their long lashes. Stiles couldn’t help but to stare back and lick his lips nervously. He didn’t know what to say. Not after what had happened that night in his room.

 

“Stiles”, Derek said as his general scowl softened.

 

“What!-What can I do for the mighty Derek Fucking Hale!” Stiles shouted with a vicious tone as he flailed his arms in the air.

 

“Stiles. About last night I didn’t me-”, Derek tried to apologize.

 

“You didn’t mean what? Oh, you mean tell me that make-out grabby grabby scene was all part of an act that you’re filming for your porno?”, Stiles sarcastically spit.

 

“Stiles...S-she was the one who kissed me” Derek eyes showing despair, while keeping eye contact with Stiles.

“Oh! And you honestly think that I would believe that Derek! Your shirt was fucking off when I walked in!” Stiles stared daggers back at Derek.

 

“Well!” He growled. “I don’t know what to tell you.” His jaw clenched and Stiles could see the well defined stubbled facial structure. It made him want to drop his panties right then and there. Derek looked away and crossed his arms. Biceps bulging by the way.

 

“Just leave me alone Derek” Stiles sighed as he looked away and walked pass Derek pushing him back a bit.

 

Derek stopped him placing one hand against the doorway and one on Stiles thin shoulder. “Stiles. Please.” He muttered with a clenched jaw.

 

“Move.” Stiles angrily brushed off Derek’s hand and pushed through Derek’s arm that was blocking the way. He stormed off into the distance.

 

Derek stood still with a sad look, while he watched Stiles rush down the hallway.  Hearing the rapid beating of Stiles heart and smelling the anger and sadness coming off the boy’s body.

 

 

* * *

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

Scott landed on Stiles bed with an *umph* and laying on his stomach he turns his head looking at Stiles.

 

Scott frowned as he noticed something wrong with Stiles. He reeked of sadness and pain. “Are you okay Stiles?” He asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Stiles muttered quietly turning to face his best friend.

 

“Are you sure?” Scott asked with a light smile. He looked like the cutest puppy in the world laying next to him with the biggest eyes. Who could say no to that face.

 

“No. My heart hurts.” Stiles admitted blowing a strands of hair from his face.

 

“What happened Stiles?” Scott asked while staring at Stiles.

“You know Scott, I just really not talk about it” Stiles huffed.

 

“Stiles… Please?” Scott pouted giving puppy dog eyes to Stiles.

 

“I’ll make sure to tell you when I feel like it” Stiles sighed brushing off Scott’s attempt of getting answers.

 

“But your probably never feel like it!” Scott cried as he grabbed onto Stiles waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Well I’m glad you know” Stiles chuckled as he let himself get pulled into the hug.

 

Scott grinned knowing that he made Stiles feel better even if it was only a little bit.

 

“Well, whenever you feel like letting me in on your current problem I’ll be here” Scott spoke softly as he nuzzled on Stiles neck.

 

“I will, Now stop that, It tickles” Stiles smiled, while trying to pry Scott off.

 

“But. But. It’s so fun.” Scott childishly teased.

 

“Scott!!!” Stiles whined

 

“Fine…” Scott pouted

 

“Do you need me to stay the night? Or will you be fine” Scott continued to ask as 

his hug tightened around Stiles waist.

 

“Yeah. Sleep with me.” Stiles grinned sarcastically.

 

Scott blushed furiously, “Wha- What noooo!” He hides face in a Star Wars themed pillow.

 

“I mean if you think about it, we grew up together and if you do love me that way. I guess- I mean- I suppose I could love you in that way…” Stiles smiled holding his best friends hands to his chest. “Do you feel my heartbeat? It beats for you…”

 

“Stiles! Stop!” Scott whined as his face went red up to his ears and pulled back his hands under his armpits.

“Ok fine, I was kidding scotty-boy” Stiles laughed at his poor friend who buried his face deep into the pillow.

 

“But ya, you don’t need to stay I’ll be fine, Thanks for being here for me though” Stiles sighed trying to calm down from all the laughter

 

“No problem, I’ll always be there when you need me” Scott blushed as he stared at Stiles, smiling at his happy expression.

 

“Alright Stiles bro. Love you man.” Scott said as he headed to the door. Just before he closed the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow my man.” *click* the door shuts leaving Stiles alone to his thoughts. He could hear Scott jumping down the stairs two at a time.

 

“Well I definitely feel better now” Stiles sighed to himself sarcastically.

 

“Probably should sleep and hope the best of tomorrow” Stiles mumbled to himself as he got up to get changed into a red short spiderman sleeve shirt and grey batman sweat pants. He then turned off the lights and headed back to bed where he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Next Day**

 

“Bro. I’m telling you. I heard something last night under my bed. I swear.” Stiles stated to his best friend Scott.

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t your imagination?” Scott asked brimming with curiosity. He genuinely cared for his friend.

 

“Or it could have been your dick coming alive because it’s so horny.” Lydia nonchalantly added biting into her red prime apple.

 

“Or it could be the boogey man out to get you because you’ve been naughty.” Stiles mocked Lydia. She rolled her eyes with a smirk. Her flawless skin glimmered against the sunlight. She was so beautiful. A part of him wanted her but the other part had a sort of conflict with He- Who- Will- Not- Be- Named.

  
  


Lydia and Scott looked closely with curiosity as Stiles expression became more angry.

 

“You ok there bud?” Scott asked putting his hand on Stiles shoulder and snapping him out of his thought.

 

“Uh… Y-yeah I’m fine, How about we head to class” Stiles muttered as he began walking away leaving Lydia and Scott to look at each other with a look of confusion.

 

“Sup, losers.” Jackson said as he walked next to Lydia putting his arm around her. Jackson even smelled the sadness and misery steaming off of Stiles. “What’s wrong with him?”  As he watched Stiles walk away.

 

“We don’t know” Lydia and Scott said simultaneously at the same time.

 

“Well I guess we should head to class too” Lydia said as she grabbed Jackson’s arm and dragged him down the hallway.

 

Scott sighed as he banged his head against the locker.

 

 

* * *

 

**Afterschool**

 

Stiles slumped to his locker and turned the dial. He pulled open his locker and withdrew his folders and a few books. He closed the locker door and sighed.

 

“Stiles.” Derek grunts.

 

“OH MY GOD.” Stiles jumped. He was legit scared out of his pants. He almost pissed himself. “DUDE  YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT. WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT? WHY DO YOU HIDE BEHIND LOCKER DOORS AND SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE?”

 

“We need to talk.” Derek’s left eyebrow twitched slightly and uttered through his teeth glowering at Stiles.

 

“I have nothing to say or talk to you about.” Stiles irritatedly stated while rolling his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He knew that Derek never liked him in the first place really and when Derek asked him to hang he couldn’t believe it himself. He made fucking bento boxes. Mother fucking bento boxes. Like a fucking weeaboo because maybe they could eat it together while sitting under the stars talking about god knows what. But no instead he finds him making out with one of the beta’s in the group. Erica fucking Reyes. Bitch. He probably wanted to tell Stiles that he knew that Stiles liked him- no loved him. Is or was in love, it didn’t matter anyways. Derek couldn’t love him and that was the truth.

 

“Just give me a chance.” Derek states. No emotion whatsoever. Big whoop. Some knight in shining armor thanks a lot Disney.

 

“Do you always have to pull that big tough angry guy facade?” Stiles blurted out. He points his index finger at Derek,” Man, I am just sick and tired of this blowing up in my face. Always something happens when it’s just us. It’s either a dead body, or werewolf, or a kanima, or a nogitsune, or dread doctors, or Peter, or whatever. And I’m just tired of hiding my feelings for you-” Stiles stopped not even realizing he’s in tears.

 

Derek’s facial expression softened. He knew that Stiles always smelled of arousal around him. He knew that Stiles had something for him but he didn’t want to confirm it because he, himself didn’t know how he felt.

 

“Stiles. I don’t know how I feel……” Derek replied. He watched a very hurt and sad Stiles cry in front of him. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and hugged him.

 

“No...No!” Stiles pushed Derek away from him.

 

“You can’t just fucking hug me!, don’t even touch me!, especially after saying that Derek!” Stiles voice cracked when he shouted

 

“I-I Just can’t deal with this right now” Stiles looked down to hide his tears and tried to walk pass Derek; Derek then reached his arm out trying to grab Stiles wrist.

 

“Don’t Derek!” Stiles shouted giving Derek a quick glare, which made Derek retract his arm and look at stiles with a hurt look. Once again the pale brown haired boy stormed away down the hallway leaving a strong smell of anger and sorrow. Leaving the hazel eyed alpha to stand and watch and hate himself for what he had done. Derek lost a bit of control and out of frustration punched into the wall a few times before walking away.

 

Once Stiles had reached the confines of his jeep he laid his head on the front of his steering wheels and bursted out in tears. He sat there for a while before deciding to drive back home and further away from the wolf he loved.

 

 

* * *

 

**4 hours later**

 

“Sco-Scott...I need you…” Stiles stuttered over his cell.

 

“Stiles, whats wrong?” Scott replied, in a worried tone.

 

“ I’ll tell you later….I...I just really need someone with me right now” Stiles mumbled lowly.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can” Scott replied quickly before hanging up the phone.

 

Scott barged into the room and saw Stiles laying on the bed crying into his pillow.

 

“Stiles…”, Scott called softly. No response. 

 

“Stiles… Hey, there bud. You okay?”, He asked.

 

Scott walked over to the misery soaked Stiles. Scott sat beside him and pets his shortly cropped soft hair.

 

“It’s going to be okay, man.”

 

“...I...I just can’t Scott” Stiles mutters slowly moving his head onto Scott’s lap.

 

“Can’t what Stiles?” Scott asked softly while continuing to pet Stiles head.

 

“...With...Derek” Stiles mumbles quietly.

 

“What about Derek, Stiles? Did he do something to you?” Scott asked with a worried tone.

 

“...No… I-I just deal with that asshole anymore Scott”  Stiles buries his face into Scott’s Lap.

“That fucking asshole knew how I felt about him...He even invited me to hang out and like an idiot I got my hopes up...but… but as soon as I got there I fucking found him making out with fucking Erica Reyes!….fucking Erica Reyes, that slut he calls his beta!  And you know what he had the nerve, the audacity to give me looks like he fucking cares about how much he hurt me!”  Stiles voice drastically became angrier and louder upon speaking.

 

Scott remained quiet and kept an eye on Stiles with a concerned look. There was not much he could say or do to help his best friend. The only thing Scott did was listen watch as Stiles spoke his mind about Derek. It didn’t take as long as Scott expected for Stiles to get everything off his chest. Maybe just thirty minutes of blabbing insults, curses, and how much he wanted to beat the crap out of Derek, but nothing too extreme.

 

“Feel better?” Scott asked with a small grin.

 

“Eh, a little…” Stiles huffs, while Scott chuckles.

 

“Do you need me to stay the night Stiles?” Scott ask with a look of concern and worry towards Stiles.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”, Stiles mumbles, turning over to his side to avert Scott’s sad puppy dog face.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Scott smiles a bit before attacking his friend with a bear hug.

 

“Sco-Scott you’re cr-crushing my bones”, Stiles struggles to say.

 

“Oh sorry Stiles”, Scott said, as he quickly lightened the grip on his hug.

 

The two stayed in that position for a couple minutes in silence. Stiles just leaning against Scott’s body, enjoying the comfort he has been seeking all day. Scott just happy that the smell of Stiles anxiety and sadness was disappearing and becoming more calm, while his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Scott couldn’t help, but nuzzle Stiles neck softly, making him giggle.

 

“Scott, what did I say about doing that!” Stiles yells while twisting his body to push at Scott’s face.

 

“B-but Stiles!!!, I couldn’t help it!!!” Scott whined, still holding tightly on Stiles body.

 

Stiles started laughing as Scott watched his friend giggle cutely at his mercy.

 

Stiles slammed himself on the bed from the tickling as Scott pushed himself onto Stiles.

 

Scott stopped as he noticed how cute and red Stiles was from laughter and lack of air.

  
Stiles looked up at his best friend. Their eyes met as their faces grow closer.

 

“Stiles.” Scott said as his eyes were entranced with Stiles’s eyes.

 

“Scott… I-”, Stiles began to say.

 

Scott interrupted Stiles as he pressed his lips upon Stiles’s.

 

The warmth of their lips combined and melted against one another. Stiles moaned under his breath as their lips separated for a moment.

 

Scott’s right hand cupped his cheek drawing in Stiles for another kiss. His left held Stiles’s right hand as Stiles’s left hand was on Scott’s muscular tan biceps.

 

Their lips mingled into a perfect taste of apple & cinnamon. Scott smiled under the last kiss as they parted lips.

 

“I’ve always loved you, Stiles.” Scott blurts out in a soft tone. His puppy dog eyes stared deep into his. Scott’s cute facial expression was to die for. Stiles couldn’t resist as he wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and his legs around Scott’s cute butt.

 

“I.. I.. I love you too… Scott.” Stiles stammered. Scott’s face brightened as he showered Stiles’s neck with butterfly kisses.

 

Scott grinded into Stiles as Scott made his way from the neck to the jawline, chin, and finally his lips. His precious soft sweet lips. Stiles moaned pleasurably as the thought of Scott having him right here and right now. Sourwolf was in the deep recesses of his mind. Forgotten. He hadn’t realized that the man who truly loved him was right under his nose. Literally.

 

Scott breathed heavily against Stiles’s cheek which tickled Stiles slightly making him giggle while they made out. Scott’s grinded his member against Stiles’s member through their layers of clothing.

 

Their hands explore each others bodies and always ended tugging at each other’s soft hair. Their eyes flickered open. Scott’s eyes glowed a bright red for a moment as he growled sexily while kissing him. “You have no idea how long I have waited to make love to you Stiles.” 

 

Stiles stared into the crimson orbs and gasped with ecstasy as Scott groped his member lightly while squeezing his left butt cheek. “Everywhere I went Stiles, everyday I see you, I can’t stop thinking about you, even when I’m jerking off I think of you.”

 

“Scott!” Stiles blushed. “That’s not creepy at all.”

 

Scott grinned, “Not to me bud. Not to me. Not one bit.”

  
Scott pulled away from Stiles to remove his shirt from the hem and over his head. Stiles whined from the loss of Scott’s warm chiseled body.

 

His tan sculpted body stretched as he pulls off the article of clothing. His abs were revealed every time he inhaled. Stiles’s traced his tattoo’s with his hands. They were… beautiful… Scott was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in the world.

 

Scott grinned knowingly that Stiles’s was admiring his body. Stiles had never really taken the time to look and check out his best friends body because he always thought of Scott as a brother, but everything had changed.

 

If someone were to ask Stiles where he would be in 4 years, the 4  years ago Stiles would say he would be probably sitting at home playing some video game and still be a sad virgin with no love life. Not, about to fuck the living brains out of his best friend now turned best friend sexy sweet cute lover.

 

Scott lifted his arms up and flexed as Stiles marveled his body with his eyes and hands. Stiles licked and kissed each part of Scott’s tanned well- defined body. Scott blushed and shuddered slightly to every touch. Sensitive and heating up from the fluttering warm kisses and light pinching of his cute nipples from Stiles. The mole freckled teenager started from Scott’s wrists, to his elbow,  the bulging biceps, to his neck, trapezius, shoulders, collarbones, to his chest, his pecs, his nipples, his ribcage, his belly, his abs, and slowly ventured to Scott’s happy trail with kisses. His hands started from Scott’s trapezius and lead across his pecs, abs, and ended at his cute firm butt. Stiles made his way to mouthing Scott’s bulging erection firm within Scott’s blue jeans. Stiles made Scott’s breathing quicken as he licked and sucked the big cock in his pants. He soaked the pants with his salivia as he heavily inhaled Scott’s sweet soft delicate smell of men’s wash and Scott’s scent. Scott had always had his own strong smell that made Stiles feel safe and secure. But, now it just turned him on so much. The smell of it filled his nose. The scent was so strong that it made Stiles soak his own briefs with pre-cum.

 

Scott let out slight moans and grunts as Stiles toyed with his dick through the saliva soaked jeans. 

  
“Stiles… Slow down… I-If you k-keep continuing-g like this, I’m going to cum in my pants.” Scott blushingly stuttered as Stiles undid the button to Scott’s jeans.

 

“N-no, S-sti-iles, please don’t.” Scott melted under Stiles touch as he groped Scott’s arse more and more needily.

 

“But, Scott… There’s so much more.” He grinned as he pulled Scott’s fly down.

 

Stiles groped the shape of the organ with his fingers, massaging, and licking the middle of the shaft. Scott could feel his lover's tongue dancing along the length of his organ.

He gasped for air as Stiles moved in for the kill sucking along the length with enough suction to make a man scream at the brink of his orgasmic ejaculation.

 

Scott’s body shook as Stiles soaked his briefs with salvia. The tip of Scott’s cock was completely wet with pre-cum. Scott  inhaled sharply shaping his well-defined abs even more as as he panted.

 

“S-S-St-Sti-Stil-Stile-Stiles!” He grunted harshly the waves of pleasure washed over him as his heart rate increased. Stiles licked and sucked greedily at Scott’s organ as if he were sucking the life out him.

 

Stiles stopped before Scott could release his orgasm and smiles at the dry-heaving Scott. Scott’s flustered face groaned dry humping the air as if he were to come, the tip of his cock popped out of his cute bear briefs as he humped the fabric of the briefs with waves of ecstasy, but nothing shot out of his cock other than a few large thick ropes of transparent pre-cum which landed on the bed and Stiles face.

 

Scott shook frustratedly as nothing else shot out. He frowned at Stiles with his puppy face for not pushing him over the edge. “Stilesssssssss.” Scott complained letting out a long whine.

 

Stiles smiled and winked, “I’m sorry Scotty, I’ll be sure to finish you off this time. I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve always wanted to edge someone.”

Scott gives him a sweaty small smile. His lips were dry from panting so hard. He was still hard. So rock solid hard. He jumped slightly startled from Stiles hand reaching to pull his rock hard 9- inch cock out of his briefs. Stiles lets go of his member making Scott complain and he pretends to stop his foot on his bed but with his right knee.

 

Stiles giggled as Scott’s monstrous member bounces as he moved. “Sorry, Scotty. Hold on.” As he pulls Scott’s undergarments and pants to which pooled at his knees.

 

Stiles then took Scott's cock to his mouth and sucks the tip lightly. Letting it swell once more in his mouth. The taste was exquisite, his best friend tasted amazing, the smell of his cock, and the soft hairs that tickled his face when he deep throated Scott’s cock. The warm feeling of Stiles’s mouth around Scott’s member made him suck in his breath. Scott’s heart raced, he couldn’t believe the man he’s loved all these years since they were in kindergarten, is giving him such immense pleasure, his mate is pleasuring him in ways he couldn’t imagine pleasuring himself.

 

Stiles slurped and toyed with the tip of Scott’s dick with his tongue. Scott groaned as Stiles moaned against his dick. The vibrations sent him over the top. Stiles’s hands fondled Scott’s balls, the fact that Scott was at the mercy of his mouth and hands made Stiles blush.

 

He moved his mouth over to Scott’s member and licked from the bottom of the shaft to the very tip sucking the translucent pre-cum. He opened his mouth over Scott’s balls and sucked them into his mouth. Scott grunted as he felt the warm soft pleasure from Stiles mouth. His tongue toyed with Scott’s huge balls while Stiles jerked Scott’s shaft.

 

Scott panted heavily, his face flustered as Stiles returned to sucking Scott’s big dripping cock. Stiles smiled as he watched his lover tilt his head back in ecstasy. Scott moaned as Stiles sucked harder and faster. The very fact that Stiles was watching Scott’s every move made him want to suck even harder. Scott’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his strong jawline evident and head arched back as he grabbed Stiles’s hair and thrusted in motion.

 

Stiles choked on the big member but he didn't care because it was hot and he wanted Scott to feel the maximum amount of pleasure.

 

“Fuuuck, Stiles. You're so hot with your cute mouth wrapped around my cock.” Scott groaned as Stiles bobbed his head back and forth deep throating the massive dick.

 

Stiles just kept going into town with Scott's organ. He dribbled saliva from his chin as it dripped on to his painful throbbing clothed cock.

 

He let Scott ram his dick into his mouth while he undid his pajama shorts and felt a sense of relief as he pulled out his 7-inch dick. His member was covered in a lubricant of pre-cum which made it easy for him to jerk his cock to the rhythm of Scott impaling his sweet delicious dick into Stiles’s mouth. He breathed through his nose when he could as he jerked off his pre-come covered member with his two hands.

 

Scott slowly started to breathe more and more intensely as he quickened the pace. His beautifully carved body was riddled with sparkling sweat droplets. His muscles flared against the moonlight. He started to transform. His face shifted into the well known face of werewolves. His claws grew out making sure he did not scratch his lover. His canines grew out as did his eyes flare a bright bloody red. He felt as if his heart were to beat right out of his chest as Stiles opened his throat even more allowing the entire member to go down his throat. The excruciating amount of intense pleasure slowly built in the insides of the hot sweaty tan muscular body of Scott McCall. He forcefully thrusted even more greedily down Stiles’s throat making Stiles jerk his cock even more faster and harder.

 

“Oh. Fuck Stiles. I'm cumming, I'm cumming.” Scott said with an erotic tone.

 

Scott’s sweet muscular tan ass cheeks squeezed together as he felt his long desired pent up lust release from his body. Stiles watched his body tighten up and thrust forward even more. The big cock choked him. Scott's body shuddered violently with unimaginable pleasure. He howled as his ugly monstrous face was shaped with pleasure. His body muscles freeze in place as his dark beautiful body locks up.

 

“Oh, fuuuucccckkk… Stiles!” he growled. At first, his cock ejaculated a small load of white come deep down Stiles’s throat. 

 

“Oh, Stiles. Fuuuuuckkkkkkk!” All of a sudden he thrusted his hips back a bit as he pulled on Stiles’s hair and shoved it balls deep into his mouth. Scott grunted and moaned as he shoots a huge load of milky cum load down his lover's throat repeatedly. His entire body jerks repeatedly into Stiles’s throat.

 

“Fuuuuuuuccckkkk! Ohhhhh my godddd!” Scott felt as if he couldn’t stop orgasming, the long waves of pleasure washed over him as he kept shooting his thick creamy white load down his mates mouth. It felt like an eternity until he finally stopped cumming. With one last shot he thrusted one last time grunting, “I love youuu fuck, man.”

 

His werewolf features dissipated after the orgasm.

 

Stiles’s mouth was overflowing with cum as it dripped down his chin. Stiles was still jerking his dick with two hands and almost came to the fact that Scott's hot semen was in him but he stopped because he thought of a better idea and instead of figuratively why not literally. He smiled and winked at Scott as he swallowed it all. 

 

“That is so hot, Stiles.” Scott commented as he pulled up Stiles in for a hot sweet long salty kiss. Stiles’s cock pressed against Scott's muscular abs making Scott giggle during the kiss.

 

“Want to know what else is hotter?” As Stiles broke the kiss. A trail of saliva lingered from their steamy make out session.

 

“What?” Scott asked innocently.

 

Stiles pressed one finger against Scott's lips to silence him as Stiles strips off his shirt and pajama pants. Scott kicked off his undergarment and jeans to the side.

Stiles then pushed Scott back onto the bed and places a trail of kisses slowly from the lips all the way down to Scott's big hard on. Scott’s eyes widened as Stiles used his mouth and moaned on the pulsating twitching cock making Scott hard again. Scott groaned as his sensitive dick started to get even more harder than before. 

 

“Stiles!” Scott laughed. “I'm spent. Stop dude.” As he pulls Stiles away from his second raging erection.

 

“No, we are not done yet Scotty my lover boy.” He grinned. “Because you have to fuck me. I want you inside of me.”

 

“But I am inside you.” He innocently pointed to Stiles cum-stained chin.

 

Scott moved over and licked off the cum from Stiles’s chin. He kissed him passionately and let their tongues battle furiously in their mouths.

 

Stiles’s giggled at his innocence. “No. Scott I meant I want your dick in my ass.”

 

“Ohhhhhh.” Scott grinned with his crooked jaw from ear to ear. He was excited. Fuck yeah! 

 

Just as they leaned in for another sweet kiss.  ***BAM!*** The door was kicked open.

 

It was Sheriff John Mother-Fucking Stilinski and he had a fucking shotgun.

 

Words could not begin to fathom the anger on his face. He pointed the gun at Scott. “You. Get dressed. And get out. Now. Or else I will shoot.” Scott scrambled for his clothes as he pulled on his briefs backwards. He grabbed his shirt while trying to put his foot through the pant hole. He hopped passed the Sheriff profusely apologizing nervously with one leg in his pants. 

 

Stiles heard Scott hop down the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

“Stiles. You’re grounded and we’re going to have a nice long talk.” The Sheriff grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose as he placed the shotgun against the frame of the door.

 

“At least put on some shorts and a shirt for god sakes, Stiles.” John sighed as he turned around.

 

Stiles panickedly grabbed the articles of clothing nearest to him. He slipped on a Deadpool shirt and Nike shorts.

 

His face was red with embarrassment. He just had sex with his best friend and his dad had caught them in the act. He was so fucked and not in the good way.

 

 

* * *

 

**The Next day in the Afternoon**

 

After last night’s disaster Stiles and Scott were completely mortified upon Stiles father walking Into the room when they were naked and making out.  Unfortunately the worse part was that if his father had walked in a couple minutes later then he would’ve caught them fucking and well... lets just say that probably would of made Stiles literally die from embarrassment. He was grounded and wasn’t allowed to see Scott, but that didn’t stop him as he kissed Scott the next day at his locker. People around them stared and muttered spreading rumors like wildfire.

 

Scott grinned as he broke off the kiss. His crooked smile always made Stiles’s heart flutter. Stiles had told Scott everything while Scott kept apologizing cutely repeatedly. They had completely avoided all their friends today at school by hanging out in the gym’s janitor closet.

 

They intertwined their hands together as they walked to the entrance of the school.

 

The doors swung open with a push, the sunlight glowed before them. The first thing they saw besides the lack of students was Derek Hale. He was leaning against his sleek black Camaro.

 

Derek glowered at Stiles with his arms crossed. His black hair and black stubble was on check. He wore his leather jacket and black jeans with a olive green shirt that matched his hazel copper eyes. All it took was one sniff from Derek’s nostrils, Stiles reeked from head to toe with Scott’s scent. His nostrils flared watching Scott and Stiles hold hands as they walked down the stairs of the school.

 

He shifted himself from his car and confronted Stiles and Scott.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!!” He grunted angrily at Stiles.

 

Scott protectively stood in front of Stiles. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Derek and Scott were face to face about to rip each other’s throats out.

 

Stiles sighed and put his hand tenderly on Scott’s shoulder and pulled him back. “It’s okay, Scott. I’ll be okay.”

Scott allowed Stiles to pull him back away from Derek. “I’ll talk to him alone. Go start your bike, I’ll be there soon.”

 

Derek clenched his jaw as he glared holes into Scott’s back as the tan teenager walked to his motor bike.

 

“Why is his scent all over you? Why do you smell of his…” He took another deep sniff. “SPERM! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM! WHY.” He growled at Stiles.

 

“Because. Scott confessed his love to me. He got his shit together and told me the truth. The truth that you can’t even begin to utter and in the end you lost.” Stiles said as he rolled his upper lip inward over his tongue.

 

Derek’s eyes widened with frustration as he clenched his fists. His knuckles whitened as he glared deep into Stiles’s eyes and In that moment they started turning red.

 

“You see, Derek. The early bird does indeed get the worm. In fact Scott is the bird and I am the worm.” Stiles babbled.

 

“Shut. UP!” He grabbed Stiles by the collar. Scott watching from his bike started to run to Stiles.

 

Stiles licked his lips and gestured to Scott that he was fine with a hand. Scott halted in his steps.

 

“Look sourwolf. I have someone now and if you can be happy for me. I think you should best be on your way.”

 

“I... “ Derek stuttered speechlessly as he grip shuddered against Stiles collar.

 

Derek froze and let go of Stiles.

  
Stiles walked away to Scott.....

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you (SweetTurtle) for playing the story game with me.  
> Don't worry we're still playing the game.  
> Expect more random one shots and I'm sorry that it's so short.  
> Feel free to check our other TW stories we posted if you liked this story.  
> Thank you for reading! :D I blame porn. Yes. Porn.


End file.
